How Eyeballchan and I Saved the Day
by Elf Asato
Summary: Kazusa tells of how she met Eyeballchan while on an assignment with Kira, Tsuzuki, and Hisoka


**Title**: How Eyeball-chan and I Saved the Day

**Author**: Elf Asato

**Warnings**: Organic sensations, Mr. Moo, and bad writing ^_^

**Pairings**: Tsuzuki/Hisoka

**Spoilers**: Uh…you need to know who Kira, the demon hunter from the St. Michel's arc (manga only), is ^^ Also Kazusa from the Devil's Trill arc (manga and anime).  You know, that cute little girl who can see demons? ^_^

**Disclaimer**: Uh…nope.  None of this is mine.  I don't even own Eyeball-chan, believe it or not ^_~

**Summary**: Kazusa recounts the story of how she met Eyeball-chan while on assignment with Kira, Tsuzuki, and Hisoka.

**Notes**: I started this with pen and paper way back into the summer, but then I forgot all about it until I found it and began writing in sheer boredom during school ^^v So…forgive the bad writing!  It feels like I haven't written Yami in ages ^_^;;

=============================

**How Eyeball-chan and I Saved the Day**

_By Elf Asato_

=============================

            Lemme tell you how Eyeball-chan and I saved the day.  Actually, I hadn't met Eyeball-chan yet, but he's so cute and special that I _have_ to tell it with him.  He gets really lonely, you know, if I'm not there.

            Eyeball-chan and Super Kazusa are called to find this ugly demon and save the world from him.  That's because we're special.  So we go and Hi-chan and Tsu-chan come along with us, and so does Kira-chan.  Eyeball-chan finds the demon and crushes him.  With his superpowers.  And the day is saved and we go home!

            And that's our beautiful story.  Only, Eyeball-chan's not in it, but I can't tell the real story or else Eyeball-chan will get mad.  He's just like that.

            But right now, I'm not with Eyeball-chan.  Eyeball-chan is at home while Kazusa is here with Kira-chan.  She calls it "work", but everyone tells me work is supposed to be horrible ('specially Tsuzuki), and this is a lot of fun!  So Kira-chan and I are at work, but we're not working.  We're going to another Division to see Tsu-chan and Hi-chan.  She says it's only right that we see them after that.

            When we enter their office, they're both sitting at a desk, sharing a piece of cake, except Tsu-chan was doing most of the eating!  The cake looked good.  I want cake now…

            "Kira, Kazusa!" Tsu-chan greets happily as he shoves a large forkful into his mouth.  He's already got some cake icing on his nose, so I don't see why he needs more.  "Hawreroo?"

            This sounds like some strange language to me, but Hi-chan can apparently understand him and just smacks him upside the head, saying, "Idiot.  Don't talk with your mouth full."

            Hi-chan gives him this look that can only be classified as evil (or so Kira-chan says) as Tsu-chan continues, "Aww buhizoa!"

            "Chew and swallow!" Hi-chan barks.  He sounds like a dog.  It's funny.

            Tsu-chan does so and says to us, "Hey, how are you guys?  Any more problems with that demon?"

            Kira-chan answers for us, "Nah, our division dropped the case, seeing as how we wouldn't have the problem for another seventeen years.  I, of course, think we should eliminate the problem before it becomes just that…  But you know how things are."

            "Tell me about it," Hi-chan agrees as he lifts a mug to his lips and drinks.  I assume it's coffee or tea, but I can't see since I'm too little.  "At least we have one problem solved…"

            "The old one-eyed and evil?" Kira asks.  She's smiling, which is pretty.

            "Or rather, blind demon fodder," Hi-chan smiles down at me.  I don't understand what they mean, but it reminds me of the scary man we met.  Scary!  When we met him he said something about Hi-chan and organic sensations, but he said it weird and Tsu-chan got mad.  Maybe Tsu-chan doesn't like organic sensations…

            Oh!  I should probably tell you the whole story, right?  I can tell you the truth since Eyeball-chan isn't here.  Don't tell him that I told you what happened, 'kay?  It's a secret.

            …Well, it all started when the place where Kira-chan and I work gave us a chore.  There was a demon running loose and we had to stop him before he ate someone!  I don't remember his name, so I'll call him Locust-chan because that's what he looked like.  He sleeps for seventeen years, and then he wakes up to eat someone.  He goes back to sleep then.  That's why he's really old!  Anyway, he was awake and Kira-chan and I had to stop him!  I wanted to read him a bedtime story, but Kira-chan said he wouldn't go back to sleep until he ate someone.

            Because it was happening in their area, Tsu-chan and Hi-chan came with us!  If there was going to be an unnatural death, they would have to investigate, but Tsu-chan hoped that they wouldn't be needed.

            While staking out the area where Locust-chan would supposedly strike, we stayed in a hotel and acted like a big family!  It was really fun because Hi-chan was my brother while Tsu-chan and Kira-chan were my parents!  But…Hi-chan didn't like it.  After about a day of no luck finding Locust-chan, we finally found our first lead.

            Hi-chan felt something strange with his "emphasy" (whatever that is wrong with Hi-chan) near a playground!  Tsu-chan was scared because he didn't want any kids to get eaten, but Kira-chan said that Locust-chan only ate at night, and it was day, so Tsu-chan didn't have to worry.  Mostly likely Locust-chan was just searching the area, like us.  So Hi-chan and I went out to the playground while Tsu-chan and Kira-chan held behind just in case.

            The playground looked like a lot of fun and I wanted to play, but Hi-chan didn't want me to get hurt; so while he sat on the bench, I played in the sand near him.  It was a lot of fun until I met Locust-chan.  Hi-chan said he was really close (he looked very sick then!  I was worried…), and it wasn't until I looked up at the tree that I saw the demon!  He was **ugly**!  I was the only one that saw him, though, so no one panicked.  I told Hi-chan about Locust-chan, but something was really wrong with him!  Tsu-chan and Kira-chan rushed over to check on Hi-chan (he was bent over, panting!) when this scary man approached us.

            He said that it appeared Hi-chan needed a doctor, but Tsu-chan got mad and didn't like the idea.  He called the scary man Muraki, and I tried not to giggle because he was scary, but his name reminded me of cows when they go "moo."  …Moo!

            Tsu-chan asked as Kira-chan held Hi-chan (he was shaking…!) what Mr. Moo did to him, but Mr. Moo said he didn't do anything…  I didn't believe the scary man at all!  He then went on about how Hi-chan may have remembered those…organic sensations…or something upon sensing him.  Tsu-chan got really mad, though, and said a bunch of stuff to Muraki that I don't understand and Kira-chan says I shouldn't repeat.

            The scary man went away, and when I looked back at the tree, so had Locust-chan!  Kira-chan said, though, after I told her that she was just glad I kept quite so the scary man didn't notice me.

            Back at the hotel, Hi-chan told us that he had put himself in danger by letting his shields down (but…I'm confused!  Hi-chan doesn't wear armor…) to feel for Locust-chan, but when he sensed the scary man, his "emphasy" went haywire.  Hi-chan was till shaking, so Tsu-chan hugged him…and it was really sweet, but then Kira-chan took me out to get something sweeter: ice cream!

            Later that night, Hi-chan told Tsu-chan that Mr. Moo called him.  I don't understand what he says sometimes because I didn't hear the phone ring!  Maybe Hi-chan picked it up before it rang…?  Anyway, he wanted to meet them at the playground at midnight…  Tsu-chan originally wanted to go by himself, but Hi-chan persuaded to take him, and Kira-chan said that we should go, too, because it was the place we had last seen Locust-chan.  We were going to have this big midnight party!  Yay!  Only…no one else seemed excited.  Tsu-chan looked very worried while Hi-chan was just plain sick.

            When we left about a little before midnight, Kira-chan gave me special instructions: I was not to speak a word until after the scary man left.  Hi-chan didn't think it was necessary for us to come because if I couldn't speak, then we weren't coming just to continue searching for Locust-chan…  Kira-chan stuck to her story, though.  I think she just wanted to protect Hi-chan…because I think she likes him!

            Anyway, we were the only ones at the playground when we arrived.  Tsu-chan had Kira-chan and me hide in the bushes so we wouldn't be noticed.  I don't know why, but I think Tsu-chan is afraid of what the scary man does to women…  Tsu-chan and Hi-chan sat on swings and talked, but I couldn't hear them from our spot in the bushes.  Then Mr. Moo came!  I couldn't hear them talk, but Tsu-chan got mad as he stood up and Hi-chan doubled over again like at the playground.  Tsu-chan looked as if he was about to summon a shiki, but the man said something, so Tsu-chan stopped and looked over to us hiding in the bushes…  I think the scary man knew we were there!  How could he?  We were perfectly silent!

            And then…I saw Locust-chan!  He was hanging out on a tree over where they were; he watched them with his big, _ugly_ eyes!  I wanted to tell Kira-chan, but I remembered what she said about not speaking…so I kept quiet because I'm a good girl!  Anyway, the man stepped forward to grab Tsu-chan's arm.  I thought he was going to hurt him!  Hi-chan and Kira-chan would run over and fight him off…but none of that happened.  Hi-chan sat perfectly still, watching Tsu-chan and Mr. Moo…but it looked like he was in pain…  Kira-chan, though, held my hand tightly and visibly tensed up while Locust-chan crept out of his tree and onto the ground.  Maybe he wanted a closer look?

            Mr. Moo drew Tsu-chan close and when he said something, Tsu-chan flinched and looked over to us hiding in the bushes, and even more over to Hi-chan.  His face came close to Tsu-chan's, but then Tsu-chan violently pushed him away and shouted something else Kira-chan says I shouldn't repeat!

            …And I saw Locust-chan leap through the air – right toward Tsu-chan and the scary man!  I don't remember what happened next…but I saw something shiny fly through the air as Kira-chan stood up and tried to exorcise the demon – I guess she saw him then…  But the wet, shiny thing landed beside me in the bushes…and that's how I met Eyeball-chan!

            Kira-chan barely missed capturing Locust-chan!  She was mad, but told me that she was still glad that I kept quiet about him…because the demon ate Muraki!  But that was the day Eyeball-chan and I became friends and saved the day!

            So now Kira-chan and I are in Tsu-chan and Hi-chan's office talking.

            "The bad news is that the bastard is still alive, but fortunately the demon drained so much energy from him that he won't be active for quite a while…" Tsu-chan smiles, looking over to Hi-chan who returns the smile, as he pets Hi-chan's hand with a finger, almost like a cat.

            "Hey, you two," Kira-chan winks and smiles, "there'll be none of that here."

            At that moment Watari-chan pokes his head into the space (I guess he was passing by?) and asks, "None of what?  Ooh, Tsuzuki, Bon, are you two doing something naughty?"

            Why is everyone winking?  Do they have something in their eyes?

            "Of course not," Tsu-chan smiles as Hi-chan blushes and stares at the table, "we wouldn't do any of that sort around _Kazusa_…"

            Eh?

            "Congratulations, kid," Watari-chan smiles at me.  He's always smiling.  It's like a ray of sunshine.  "You just saved their jobs."

            Tsu-chan says something about how the rule of "prohibiting public displays of affection" made just for Hi-chan and him was stupid, but it still makes me happy.

            Watari-chan said I saved something!  …And it's all thanks to SUPER KAZUSA and her sidekick, EYEBALL-CHAN!

Da da daaa!

**The End**


End file.
